


Seven’s Birthday (Not) Surprise

by Merls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merls/pseuds/Merls
Summary: Seven realmente queria poder fazer de seu aniversário um dia especial pra MC, mas não tinha uma grande surpresa planejada para este dia como de costume.





	Seven’s Birthday (Not) Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, Esther~!  
> Sooooo, é um pouco complicado dar presentes com tantos quilômetros de distância entre nós, mas espero que possa apreciar esse pequeno pedaço do meu trabalho e da minha criatividade.  
> Estou postando isso um pouco tarde, mas espero que tenha tido um ótimo dia e que goste do seu presente~  
> Feliz aniversário!

O nervosismo de Saeyoung era quase palpável.

Havia passado a semana inteira planejando esse dia, mas nada parecia a coisa certa a se fazer. Havia pensado em várias atividades, construído várias coisas, para no final descartar todas.  _ E agora não tinha mais tempo _ .

Era o aniversário de sua querida MC e falhara miseravelmente em um presente. Não sabia como iria encara-lá.

Saeran insistia que estava fazendo muito drama sobre isso, mas Seven estava realmente desapontado. Surpresas eram algo que sempre fazia com MC, os dois gostavam de elaborar coisas para fazer esses tipos de dias mais especiais um pro outro e depois de ela tentar superar a que tinha feito pra ela no dia dos namorados havia só acontecido de virar uma tradição.

Ele suspirou, derrotado.

Tivera a semana toda pra planejar algo, já que ela havia ido visitar sua família, mas nada. E não era agora, no dia de seu aniversário, prestes a ir vê-la, que descobriria algo.

* * *

 

Você estava terminando de se arrumar quando Saeyoung chegou.

Pode ouvi-lo entrando, andando por ai. Fazia tempo desde que tivera que fazer algo como abrir a porta pra ele, já que também fazia tempo lhe dera a chave. Era bom, a dometicidade da coisa toda. Você amava poder compartilhar isso com ele, principalmente sempre que se lembrava o quão fechado ele havia sido um dia. Não tinha palavras para o quanto adorava que podia fazê-lo feliz. 

Logo sentiu braços em sua cintura, abraçando-a por trás. Não demorou a virar-se e lhe comprimentar com um beijo.

\- Hey - disse, descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Hey - um beijo na testa - Feliz aniversário. Senti saudades.

\- Eu também. Muito muito mesmo.

Ele riu - Como você pode ser tão fofa?

\- Tenho bastante certeza de que esse é você.

\- E eu tenho bastante certeza de que é você.  

\- Hm... Acho que se você estiver disposto posso admitir um empate.

\- É um empate então.

Vocês passaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas apreciando a presença do outro, abraçados compartilhando beijos aqui e ali. Talvez soasse um pouco bobo, porque uma semana não é tanto tempo, mas tinha realmente sentido falta de estar com ele terrivelmente, mensagens e ligações não eram mais a mesma coisa.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

\- Sobre isso...

Ele estava tentando se manter neutro, mas você viu os sinais de algo de errado na sua expressão. As sobrancelhas ligeiramente inclinadas, o sorriso tenso.

\- Alguma coisa aconteceu?

\- Não, não! - se apressou em assegurar - É só que... Eu não sei? Não tem nada planejado.

Demorou alguns segundos pra entender por que isso seria algo ruim, até que se lembrou do histórico que vocês dois tinham de planejar surpresas pra esse tipo de ocasião. Sentiu-se atingida por uma onda de afeição. Não acreditava que era com isso que Saeyoung estava preocupado... Ele era realmente adorável. 

Riu baixinho, o que pareceu deixá-lo um pouco preocupado -  Você é um amor, sabia disso? Ainda me pergunto como eu fui tão sortuda de acabar com você na minha vida - seu rosto estava vermelho agora e ele o escondeu em seu ombro.

\- Foi bobo de mim ligar? - sua voz era quase um sussurro.

\- Claro que não, eu fico feliz que você se importa - o abraçou mais forte e levou uma mão ao seu cabelo - Se não tem nada planejado, posso fazer pedidos?

\- O que você quiser.

\- Hm... - fingiu refletir - Você. Eu só quero passar o dia com você.

\- Então eu sou seu.

* * *

 

Vocês dois acabaram abraçados no sofá, assistindo um drama pelo qual você estava viciada recentemente. Ajustando-se uma hora ou outra, confortavelmente enrolados num cobertor. Seven alternava entre passar uma mão por seus cabelos e segurar a sua. As vezes parava para lhe dar um beijo no rosto, nunca falhando em te fazer sorrir. Era nesses momentos que sentia mais em casa.

Em algum ponto da manhã acabaram dormindo, consumidos pelo clima confortável. Acordando pelo fim da manhã com o som de seu celular recebendo uma ligação.

Atendeu sem ver quem estava ligando, ainda com sono - Olá?

\- Olá - se surpreendeu um pouco a ouvir a voz de Jaehee. Não era estranho ela ligar, era algo bem recorrente entre vocês duas, já que haviam virado amigas após toda a confusão com a mint eye passar e terem mais tempo pra conversar. Só não esperava que ela já tivesse tempo, já que costumava ligar durante seu horário de almoço - Eu liguei porque queria te desejar um feliz aniversário.

\- Obrigada, Jaehee.

\- Você soa um pouco cansada, tudo bem?

\- Sim, sim, eu estou bem. É só que eu e Saeyoung acabamos caindo no sono.

\- Oh, eu interrompi sua soneca? - doce como sempre, ela parecia genuinamente preocupada.

\- Tudo bem - assegurou - Foi uma boa interrupção. E de qualquer forma nós provavelmente deveríamos levantar. 

Observou Seven acordar ao seu lado com um bocejo, cabelo ainda mais bagunçado, roupas um pouco amassadas. Certamente uma das coisas mais amáveis que já vira. 

\- Tem certeza que não atrapalhei?

\- Sim, Jaehee. Fico feliz que você ligou. Como vão as coisas no café?

Conversaram por mais algum tempo, mas Jaehee não quis ficar por muito tempo, para não interromper seu tempo com Saeyoung - embora você tenha dito que não tinha problema. Então se despediram com planos de se falar mais tarde.

\- Dormiu bem? - perguntou ao fim da ligação. 

\- Uhum - um beijo - E você? 

\- Também. Nós provavelmente deveríamos levantar - sugeriu, no entanto o abraçou de volta, ficando confortável mais uma vez. 

\- Sim… concordou. 

Porém ambos não tinham nenhuma pressa em sair dali. 

\- O que vamos fazer pro almoço?

\- Nós podemos sair, quem sabe ir a aquele restaurante que fomos no último encontro? 

\- Eu gostaria disso. 

\- Está decidido então. Tudo pra aniversariante!

* * *

 

Apesar de terem falado com entusiasmo demoraram para levantar e fazer a curta caminhada até o local, distraídos aproveitando a presença um do outro.

\- Você e Saeran fizeram algum progresso com a loja enquanto eu estava fora?

\- Não muito… Eu estava tentando trabalhar num outro projeto.

Aquilo te deixou curiosa - Quer me contar mais sobre isso?.

Ele corou - Eu queria fazer um bom presente.

Se pegou novamente pensando o quanto amava ele não pela primeira vez hoje - Você é muito fofo pro seu próprio bem - riu - E você planeja me mostrar esse presente em algum momento? - estava curiosa.

\- É um pouco meloso

\- Agora estou ainda mais curiosa.

\- Nós podíamos ir pro bunker quando acabarmos aqui e eu posso te mostrar?

\- Soa como um bom plano.

* * *

 

O caminho até a casa dele foi divertido. Cantaram alto algumas de suas músicas favoritas e aproveitou para checar as mensagens de parabéns que havia recebido no chat do RFA e de outros amigos.

Passar pelo sistema de segurança também sempre era um evento um tanto divertido, não precisavam passar por ele e pra vocês não era particularmente difícil, mas haviam feito disso um jogo a esse ponto.

Saeran estava na sala lendo quando entraram, e os comprimentou com um brevemente. Foi sentar-se com ele enquanto Seven ia buscar o presente que tinha pra você em seu escritório.

\- Hey

\- Olá

Por mais que ele não tivesse sido muito receptivo de início, com o tempo começaram a se sentir mais próximos e agora o considerava um amigo. Ficava feliz que havia conseguido, tanto por gostar de sua amizade quanto porque acreditava que ele merecia ter uma vida e relacionamentos mais saudáveis e era bom que fazia parte deles.

\- Feliz aniversário - ele disse baixo.

\- Obrigada!

\- Eu tenho um presente também…

Agora isso era algo inesperado - Sério?

Ele assentiu e você não pode não sorrir.

\- Oh, qual a razão para esse sorriso tão bonito? - Saeyoung perguntou ao voltar com uma caixa em mãos, e um grande sorriso.

\- Saeran também tem um presente!

\- E não seria essa uma surpreendente mudança de eventos? Quem deveria ir primeiro?

\- Eu vou - o mais novo decidiu sem dar nenhum de vocês uma chance, fazendo-os rir. Ele se levantou e pegou um pequeno embrulho da estante e lhe entregou.

Abriu cuidadosamente e encontrou um delicado bracelete. Definitivamente não era o que esperava dele, mas achou um presente muito doce. Virou-se para ele, que parecia um pouco nervoso - Muito obrigada, eu adorei!

Pode ver que ele ficou feliz com sua reação e tornou sua atenção para Saeyoung para mostrá-lo o bracelete. 

\- Não sabia que você tinha um gosto tão bom, Saeran!

Ele apenas se escondeu atrás de seu livro e murmurou algo. Vocês o deixaram fazer o que o deixava mais confortável e mudaram o foco por hora. 

\- Minha vez agora! - seu namorado anunciou, parecendo apenas levemente ansioso - Como eu disse antes é um pouco meloso…- disse ao lhe entregar a caixa.

Quando a abriu encontrou um objeto um tanto… Familiar. Demorou um pouco a fazer a conexão, mas então entendeu o porque de parecer assim e entendeu que era o cachorro robô do qual ele havia mandado fotos no chat tanto tempo atrás. Ou ao menos uma versão muito parecida.

\- Foi a primeira coisa que eu construi pensando em você. Pensei em reconstruí-lo quando não conseguia parar de pensar em você de novo - explicou e riu de leve - Eu o reconstruí de um jeito melhor, não é perigoso pra você agora.

Era um presente tão amável que teve que resistir a vontade de dizer “aww” - Eu amei.

\- Desse jeito vocês vão me dar cáries - Saeran falou após você beijar Saeyoung em agradecimento. 

Vocês três passaram o resto do dia juntos, assistindo dramas, jogando juntos, em um momento pararam para cozinhar - uma tarefa que acabou sendo bem mais complicada do que o normal quando Seven resolveu que deveriam fazer um bolo. Foi um dia calmo, mas realmente divertido e foi isso que disse ao seu querido defensor da justiça, para que ele tivesse certeza de que não precisava mais se preocupar como havia essa manhã.

Estavam dançando na sala quando o fez, Saeran já havia se retirado e agora eram só vocês dois. 

\- Esse foi realmente um ótimo dia - disse.

\- Fico feliz que pude te fazer feliz. Eu te amo mais do que posso colocar em palavras. não tem nada que queria mais do que te fazer feliz num dia tão especial.

\- Eu também te amo.


End file.
